Bez przewrotu/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym odbywa się licytacya krajów podbiegunowych. Dlaczego sprzedaż ta, wyznaczona na dzień 3 grudnia, miała się odbyć w sali „Auctions”, gdzie zazwyczaj sprzedawano ruchomości takie, jak meble, sprzęty, narzędzia, naczynia i t.p. , lub przedmioty sztuki, jak obrazy, posągi, medale, starożytności? Dlaczego, ponieważ szło tu o licytacyę nieruchomości, nie miała ona odbywać się w obecności notaryusza, lub u kratek trybunału, ustanowionego na ten cel? Nakoniec, po co tu był wmieszany komornik, skoro sprzedać miano część kuli ziemskiej? Czyż możliwem było wziąć ten kawał sferoidy za sprzęt jakiś, i czyż nie był on najbardziej nieruchomą nieruchomością ze wszystkich nieruchomości na świecie? To wszystko razem wydawało się nielogicznem, a jednak tak było w istocie. Całość stref północnych miała być sprzedana w tych warunkach, a kontrakt miał mieć ważność prawną. Nie byłoż to wskazówką, że w opinii North Polar Practical Association wymieniona nieruchomość uważaną była niejako za ruchomą i jakby możliwą do przeniesienia z miejsca na miejsce? Ta zagadkowość zaciekawiała wielce niektóre odznaczające się przenikliwością umysły, a takie nawet w Stanach Zjednoczonych nieczęsto spotkać można. Zresztą podobne obecnemu wydarzeniu było już raz w przeszłości. Część naszej planety została sprzedaną za pośrednictwem komornika na publicznej licytacyi w sali „Auctions” i odbywało się to również w Ameryce. W istocie, na kilka lat przed tem, w San-Francisco w Kalifornii jedna z wysp Oceanu Spokojnego, wyspa Spencer, została sprzedaną bogatemu Williamowi W. Kolderup, który za nią ofiarował pięćkroć sto tysięcy dolarów więcej od swego współzawodnika J. R. Taskinar ze Stockton. Za tę wyspę Spencer zapłacił Imć. Pan W. Kolderup cztery miliony dolarów. Wprawdzie wyspa ta była mieszkalną, leżała o kilka zaledwie stopni od wybrzeży kalifornijskich, posiadała lasy, rzeki, grunt stały i urodzajny, pola i łąki, nadające się do uprawy, a nie była jakąś krainą nieokreśloną, przypuszczalnem morzem, pokrytem wiekuistemi lodami, strzeżoną przez nieprzebyte lawiny i prawdopodobnie nigdy niemogącą być zamieszkaną. Z tych wszystkich danych można było wnioskować, że cena ziem podbiegunowych nawet na licytacyi nie dosięgnie zbyt wysokiej sumy. Jednakże w dniu oznaczonym na licytacyę sama nadzwyczajność sprawy zwabiła sporą liczbę ciekawych. Walka zapowiadała się bardzo zajmująco. Trzeba wiedzieć, że delegaci europejscy od chwili ukazania się w Baltimore byli nadzwyczajnie przez publiczność całą otaczani i poszukiwani. Ponieważ rzecz cała działa się w Ameryce, nie możemy się dziwić, że opinia publiczna była do najwyższego stopnia podnieconą. Powstawały najszaleńsze zakłady – w tej bowiem formie objawia się to podniecenie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, których przykład Europa zaczyna, niestety, naśladować. Wszakże, chociaż obywatele amerykańskiej konfederacyi, Nowej Anglii, Stanów środkowych, zachodnich i południowych, dzielili się różnorodnością zdań na grupy, to wszyscy jednak mimo to jednozgodnie dla swej ojczyzny pragnęli zwycięztwa. Wszyscy cieszyli się nadzieją, że północny biegun wywiesi flagę, zdobną trzydziestu ośmiu gwiazdami. A jednak nie czuli się oni zupełnie spokojnymi. Nie Rosya, nie Szwecya z Norwegią, nie Dania i nie Holandya nabawiały ich niepokojem, ale królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii, znane z nienasyconej żądzy zaboru, ze swej dążności do pochłaniania wszystkiego, z zaciętego obstawania za chociażby urojonemi prawami, ze swych banknotów wszechpotężnych. Robiono zakłady za Ameryką i w równej ilości za Wielką Brytanią, tak jak to bywa na wyścigach konnych. Co zaś do Danii, Szwecyi, Holandyi i Rosyi, nikomu się i nie śniło, by mogły mieć jakiekolwiek powodzenie. Licytacya była oznaczoną na południową godzinę. Od samego rana natłok ciekawych uniemożliwiał ruch na Bolton-Street. Opinia od dnia poprzedniego była niesłychanie wzburzoną. Dzienniki zostały zawiadomione telegraficzną nicią, że większa ilość zakładów, proponowanych przez amerykanów, była robioną przez anglików, a Dean Toodrink natychmiast tę wiadomość polecił rozgłosić w sali licytacyjnej. Powiadano, że rząd angielski oddał jakoby ogromne sumy do rozporządzenia majorowi Donellan… „New-York Herald” podawał do wiadomości, że w biurze admiralicyi lordowie agitowali na rzecz nabycia stref północnych, które jakoby już zawczasu figurowały w nomenklaturze kolonij angielskich i t.d. i t.d. Co było prawdziwego w tych wiadomościach, co prawdopodobnego w domysłach, trudno było sprawdzić. Ale w dniu tym ludzie rozważni, zamieszkujący Baltimore, sądzili, że jeżeli North Polar Practical Association będzie zmuszoną na własnych poprzestać funduszach, walka skończy się niechybnie zwycięztwem Anglii. Ztąd powstał nacisk, wywierany przez zagorzałych yankesów na rząd Waszyngtona. Wśród całego tego rozgorączkowania Stowarzyszenie, uosobione w niepozornej osobistości swego agenta, Williama S. Forstera, zdawało się nie podzielać wcale tego ogólnego przejęcia, jak gdyby było z góry pewne powodzenia. W miarę zbliżania się godziny oznaczonej tłum gromadził się coraz gęściej przez całą długość Bolton-Street. Na trzy godziny przed otwarciem podwoi nie można się było docisnąć do sali licytacyjnej. Cała przestrzeń, przeznaczona na pomieszczenie publiczności, była wypełniona tak, że ściany groziły pęknięciem. Kilka zaledwie otoczonych baryerą miejsc zostało zachowanych dla europejskich delegatów. Należało im się to wyróżnienie, gdyż w razie przeciwnym niepodobnaby im było śledzić przebiegu całej, tak żywo ich obchodzącej sprawy. Jak tego możemy się domyśleć, w przestrzeni otoczonej baryerą siedzieli: Eryk Baldenak, Borys Karkow, Jakób Jansen, Jan Harald, major Donellan i jego sekretarz Dean Toodrink. Tworzyli oni grupę szczelnie zbitą, która się trącała łokciami, jak oddział żołnierzy, formujący się w kolumnę do ataku. I doprawdy, patrząc na nich, można było sądzić, że idą brać szturmem biegun północny. Ze strony Ameryki nie ukazał się nikt, prócz znanego nam już cokolwiek agenta składów stokfisza, którego twarz pospolita wyrażała najgłębszą obojętność. Rzecz dziwna, zdawał się on mniej wzruszonym od całego zgromadzenia i myślał prawdopodobnie tylko o umieszczaniu ładunków, które lada chwila miały przybyć z Nowej Ziemi. Gdzież więc kryli się ci kapitaliści, których reprezentował ten niepozorny człowieczyna, obracający w ich imieniu może milionami dolarów.? Jak widzimy, nie brakło materyału do zaciekawienia publiczności. Nikt a nikt nie domyślał się, że J. T. Maston i pani Evangelina Scorbitt byli tak mocno zainteresowani w tej sprawie. Bo i jakim sposobem mógł się ktokolwiek tego domyśleć? Oboje znajdowali się tam jednak, ale zamieszani w tłumie, nie zajmując osobnego miejsca, otoczeni głównymi członkami klubu strzeleckiego, to jest kolegami J. T. Mastona. Zdawali się oni być prostymi widzami, pozornie zupełnie nieinteresowanymi. Sam William Forster zachowywał się tak, jakby nie znał ich wcale. Nie potrzebujemy powiadamiać czytelników, że wbrew zwyczajowi, panującemu w salach licytacyjnych, przedmiot wystawiony na sprzedaż nie znajdował się tamże pod ręką kupujących. Przecież nie można było brać do rąk bieguna północnego, oglądać go na wszystkie strony, przypatrywać mu się przez szkło powiększające, ani trzeć palcami w celu przekonania się, czy bronzowanie jest prawdziwe czy sztuczne, jak się to robi ze starożytnemi drobiazgami. Starożytnym co prawda był ten sprzęt, obecnie sprzedawany, – starożytniejszym od żelaznego okresu, od okresu bronzowego, od okresu kamiennego, to jest od wszystkich epok przedhistorycznych, gdyż sięgał początków istnienia świata. Jednakże, jeśli biegun nie figurował na biurku taksującego komornika, to wielka karta geograficzna, zawieszona wprost widzów, wyobrażała odmalowane jaskrawemi kolorami zarysy krain północnych. O siedmnaście stopni powyżej koła biegunowego linia czerwona, wyraźnie zakreślona na ośmdziesiątym czwartym równoleżniku, opasywała wkoło część kuli ziemskiej, wystawionej na sprzedaż z łaski skrytych zamiarów North Polar Practical Association. Zdawało się, że kraina ta jest zalaną morzem, pokrytem lodową skorupą znacznej grubości. Ale co to mogło kogo obchodzić? Mogło to interesować tylko nabywców, którzy wiedzieli z góry, czego się trzymać, i nie będą mogli się skarżyć, że ich oszukano na towarze. Równo o samej dwunastej w południe komornik taksujący, Andrew R. Gilmour, wszedł małemi drzwiczkami, ukrytemi w ścianie, podszedł do swego biurka i zajął przy niem miejsce. Woźny Flint, obdarzony grzmiącym głosem, przechadzał się zwolna wzdłuż baryery, utrzymującej w karbach publiczność, krokiem ciężkim niedźwiedzia, spacerującego po klatce. Obaj ci zacni ludzie cieszyli się wielce procentem, który im miała przynieść sprzedaż, a który z przyjemnością włożą do kieszeni. Niema co i mówić, że kupno miało być robione za gotówkę, bo inaczej w Ameryce nie bywa. Co zaś do sumy samej, to jakabądź byłaby jej wysokość, miała być wypłaconą w całości delegatom, na korzyść państw, którymby biegun nie został przysądzony. W tejże chwili dzwoniący jak na gwałt dzwon sali oznajmił na zewnątrz – to jest (pozwolimy sobie użyć tego wyrażenia) urbi et orbi, że licytacya miała się zacząć. Co za uroczysta chwila! Wszystkie serca, tak w sali, jak w mieście całem, uderzyły przyśpieszonym tętnem. Z Bolton-street i przyległych ulic szmer rozgłośny przedarł się przez ściany gmachu i rozszedł się po sali. Andrew R. Gilmour chciał zacząć swoję czynność, ale musiał czekać, aż ten szmer tłumu, podobny do odgłosu, jaki wydaje morze, pokryte spienionemi falami, ucichnie cokolwiek. Wtedy powstał i obrzucił spojrzeniem całe zgromadzenie. Zdjął z nosa binokle, które mu opadły na piersi, i głosem lekko wzruszonym przemówił: – Panowie, wskutek propozycyi, zrobionej przez rząd federacyjny, i dzięki zezwoleniu, danemu na tę propozycyę, przez różne stany Nowego Świata i Starego Lądu, wystawiamy na sprzedaż nieruchomości, leżące w okolicach bieguna północnego, a opasane ośmdziesiątym czwartym równoleżnikiem, nieruchomości w postaci mórz, lądów, cieśnin, wysp, wysepek, ław lodowych, części stałych i płynnych, jakie tylko w zakreślonej powyżej przestrzeni mogą się znajdować. A kierując palec w stronę ściany, mówił dalej: – Chciejcie rzucić okiem na kartę, skreśloną podług najnowszych odkryć. Przekonacie się, że powierzchnia tej nieruchomości zajmuje blizko czterysta siedm tysięcy mil kwadratowych w jednym ciągu. Otóż, dla ułatwienia sprzedaży, zdecydowano, że ziemie te będą się sprzedawać podzielone na części, zawierające w sobie po tysiąc mil kwadratowych. Trochę ciszej, panowie! Zalecenie nie było zbytecznem, gdyż niecierpliwość publiczności objawiała się taką wrzawą, że poza nią głosu spełniającego swą czynność komornika słychać prawie nie było. Skoro zapanowała względna cisza, dzięki głównie wdaniu się woźnego Flinta, który ryczał jak niedźwiedź zraniony, Andrew R. Gilmour zabrał znowu głos w tych słowach: – Nim zacznę moją czynność, powinienem przypomnieć jeden paragraf, dotyczący aktu sprzedaży, a tym jest, że nieruchomość podbiegunowa będzie uważana za kupioną bez żadnych zastrzeżeń, a jej posiadanie nie może być kwestyonowane przez sprzedających ją w przestrzeni, opasanej ośmdziesiątym czwartym stopniem szerokości północnej, chociażby w przyszłości zaszły jakiekolwiek zmiany geograficzne lub meteorologiczne. Zawsze występowało to szczególne zastrzeżenie, figurujące w dokumencie, które jeśli pobudzało jednych do żarcików, drugich poważnie zastanawiało. – Przystępujemy do licytacyi – rzekł komornik taksujący głosem donośnym. Ręka, trzymająca młotek z kości słoniowej, drgała bezwiednym ruchem, a on tymczasem mówił dalej tonem nosowym: – Sprzedajemy po dziesięć setnych milę kwadratową. Dziesięć setnych, czyli jedna dziesiąta dolara, stanowiły sumę czterdziestu tysięcy siedmiuset dolarów za całość nieruchomości północnej. Zaledwie komornik Andrew R. Gilmour wygłosił te słowa, zabrzmiał głos reprezentanta rządu duńskiego, Eryka Baldenak: – Daję dwadzieścia setnych. – Trzydzieści! – zawołał Jakób Jansen w imieniu Holandyi. – Trzydzieści pięć! – powiedział Jan Harald w imieniu Szwecyi i Norwegii. – Czterdzieści! – zawołał pułkownik Borys Karkow w imieniu Wszech Rosyi. Ta ostatnia cyfra przedstawiała poważną sumę stu sześćdziesięciu dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset dolarów, a jednak był to dopiero początek licytacyi. Należy tu jednak zwrócić uwagę, że przedstawiciel Wielkiej Brytanii nie otworzył jeszcze ani razu ust, które najszczelniej zaciskał. Co zaś do Williama S. Forstera, wielce szanownego właściciela składów stokfisza, zachowywał on zupełne milczenie. A nawet w chwili obecnej zdawało się, że był zupełnie pogrążony w czytaniu „Mercurial of New-Found-Land”, który to dziennik zajmował się dawaniem sprawozdań o dowozie statków i odbycie towarów na targach amerykańskich. – Po czterdzieści setnych mila kwadratowa – powtórzył Flint głosem, którego ostatnie dźwięki przechodziły w śpiew. – Po czterdzieści setnych. Kto da więcej? Czterej koledzy majora Donellan spojrzeli po sobie. Czyżby ich kredyt był już tak prędko, bo w samym początku walki, wyczerpany? Czyżby milczenie ich było wypływem smutnej konieczności? – I cóż dalej, moi panowie? – ciągnął Andrew R. Gilmour. – Czterdzieści setnych! Kto da więcej?… Czterdzieści setnych… Przecież ona więcej warta ta skorupa lodowa… Zdawało się, że doda jeszcze: – …Zabezpieczenie na czystym lodzie. Delegat duński przemówił: – Pięćdziesiąt setnych. Delegat Holandyi postąpił na sześćdziesiąt setnych. – Sześćdziesiąt setnych mila kwadratowa! – krzyknął Flint. – Sześćdziesiąt setnych!… Czy nikt nie da więcej? Te sześćdziesiąt setnych stanowiły poważną sumę dwustu czterdziestu czterech tysięcy dwustu dolarów. Publiczność przyjęła podwyżkę, zrobioną przez przedstawiciela Holandyi, szmerem zadowolenia. Rzecz dziwna, a wszakże nawskróś ludzka, że gapie tam przytomni, biedacy bez grosza w kieszeni, zdawali się najwięcej interesować tą walką, w której pociskami były dolary. Po owem wystąpieniu Jakóba Jansena major Donellan podniósł głowę i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w kierunku swego sekretarza, Deana Toodrink. Ale na przeczące, zaledwie dostrzegalne skinienie tego ostatniego, nie przerwał milczenia. Gdy się to działo, William S. Forster, nieustannie zatopiony w swym dzienniku, robił ołówkiem jakieś notatki na marginesie, zaś pan J. T. Maston odpowiadał kiwnięciem głowy na zalotne uśmiechy mistress Evangeliny Scorbitt. – I cóż, moi panowie? trochę więcej werwy!… Brak nam energii, odwagi… – ciągnął dalej Andrew R. Gilmour. – I cóż, nikt się nie odzywa?… Więc będziemy zmuszeni zakończyć, przysądzając… Podczas gdy to mówił, młotek, który trzymał w ręce, podnosił się i opadał, jak kropidło w palcach bedela parafialnego. – Siedmdziesiąt setnych – wymówił profeser Jan Harald głosem, który drżał lekko. – Ośmdziesiąt – tuż za nim odezwał się Borys Karkow. – Ośmdziesiąt setnych… kto da więcej? – krzyknął Flint, którego okrągłe, wyłupiaste oczy błysnęły ogniem zapału. Gest Deana Toodrink jak sprężyna wysadził z miejsca majora Donellan. – Sto setnych – powiedział tonem węzłowatym reprezentant Wielkiej Brytanii. Tem jednem słowem zobowiązywał się w imieniu Anglii na sumę czterykroć siedmiu tysięcy dolarów. Robiący zakłady za Wielką Brytanią krzyknęli; „hurra” – które część publiczności jak echo powtórzyła. Zakładający się za Ameryką spojrzeli po sobie z miną niezadowolenia. Czterykroć siedm tysięcy dolarów! Była to suma wielce poważna w stosunku do wątpliwej wartości tej fantazyjnej strefy podbiegunowej. Czterykroć siedm tysięcy dolarów, ulokowanych na lodowych górach, lodowych płaszczyznach, na krach lodowych! A ów-że agent North Polar Practical Association, który, jak to mówią, pary nie puścił z ust, głowy nie podniósł nawet? Czy on się nie odważy wmieszać do licytacyi? Jeżeli zamiarem jego było wyczekiwać, aż póki delegaci: duński, szwedzki, holenderski i ruski – nie wyczerpią posiadanego kredytu, – to chyba już ta chwila nadeszła. I w istocie, postawa, jaką przybrali, wskazywała, że „sto setnych” majora Donellan skłonią ich do opuszczenia pola walki. – Sto setnych za milę kwadratową – powtórzył dwukrotnie komornik taksujący. – Sto setnych! sto setnych! sto setnych! – wygłosił raz po raz woźny Flint, robiąc sobie tubę z dłoni wpół zamkniętej. – Czy nikt nie da więcej? – pytał dalej Andrew R. Gilmour – czy to ma już być koniec?… Czy stanowczo koniec?… Czy nikt się nie namyśli?… A więc będziemy przysądzać… Mówiąc to, zaokrąglał ramię, które wstrząsało młotkiem, i wodził wyzywającem spojrzeniem po zgromadzeniu, którego gwar ucichł we wzruszającem milczeniu. – Raz!… Dwa!… – wymówił. – Sto dwadzieścia setnych – powiedział spokojnie William S. Forster, nie podnosząc oczu od dziennika, którego kartę właśnie odwracał. – Hip!… hip!… hip!… – krzyknęli jednym głosem wszyscy ci, co szalone zakłady porobili na rzecz Stanów Zjednoczonych. Teraz major Donellan powstał z kolei. Jego długa szyja poruszyła się mechanicznie powyżej kąta, utworzonego przez dwoje ramion, wargi wydłużały się w kształt dzioba. Wzrokiem rzucał pioruny na niewzruszonego przedstawiciela Stowarzyszenia amerykańskiego, który nie odwdzięczył mu się nawet spojrzeniem. Ten szatan, wcielony w Williama S. Forstera, nie drgnął nawet. – Sto czterdzieści – przemówił nakoniec major Donellan. – Sto sześćdziesiąt – odpowiedział Forster. – Sto ośmdziesiąt – ryknął major. – Sto dziewięćdziesiąt – wymówił przyciszonym głosem Forster. – Sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć setnych! – zawył delegat Wielkiej Brytanii. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, jak gdyby rzucając wyzwanie trzydziestu ośmiu Stanom zjednoczonej Ameryki. Można było usłyszeć chód mrówki, płynienie ryby, lot motylka, pełzanie robaczka, ruch mikroba. Wszystkie serca biły przyspieszonem tętnem. Zdawało się, że życie tych wszystkich ludzi zawisło na ustach majora Donellan. Głowa jego, tak zazwyczaj ruchliwa, zdawało się, skamieniała odrazu, zaś Dean Toodrink z wielkiego wzruszenia tarł sobie tył głowy tak, że zdawało się, iż zedrze skórę wraz z włosami. Andrew R. Gilmour przeczekał jeszcze chwil kilka, które wydawały się „jak wieki długiemi”. Depozytaryusz stokfiszów nie przestawał czytać swego dziennika, kreśląc ołówkiem cyfry, widocznie niemające żadnego związku z bieżącą sprawą. Czy i jego kredyt był już wyczerpany? Czy nie chciał do sumy wyżej ofiarowanej dorzucić ani jednego dolara? Czy też może owa suma stu dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu setnych za milę kwadratową, czyli przeszło siedmset dziewięćdziesiąt trzy tysiące dolarów za całą nieruchomość, przekraczała, jak sądził, granice niedorzeczności? – Sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć setnych! – zabrzmiał znowu głos komornika taksującego. – Czy nikt nie da więcej? I młotek jego zawisł znowu w powietrzu, gotów opaść na stół. – Sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć setnych – powtórzył, jak echo, woźny. – Przysądzać!… Przysądzać! Te słowa, rzucone w formie nakazu przez kilku niecierpliwych widzów, były jakby naganą wahania Andrew R. Gilmour’a. – Raz… dwa!… – krzyknął. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na przedstawiciela North Polar Practical Association. I cóż! ten niepojęty człowiek, zamiast okazać jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, wyciera z największą starannością swój nos w wielką fularową chustkę w kraty. Jednakże spojrzenia pana J. T. Maston wbijały się w niego uporczywie, podczas gdy oczy mistress Evangeliny Scorbitt szły w tymże samym kierunku. Poznać można było po bladości ich twarzy, jak gwałtowne było wzruszenie, nad którem zapanować usiłowali. Bo i dlaczegóż William S. Forster wahał się podkupić majora Donellan? William S. Forster utarł nos po raz drugi, trzeci, z odgłosem petardy fajerwerkowej. Ale w przerwie pomiędzy dwiema ostatniemi petardami wyszeptał zcicha i skromnie: – Dwieście setnych! Przeciągłe drżenie przebiegło salę. Rozległy się hip, hip! amerykanów, od których aż szyby zadzwoniły. Major Donellan, zmiażdżony, zdruzgotany, zniweczony, opadł na ławę obok Dean’a Toodrink, niemniej zbolałego, jak on sam. Kupując za wymienioną cenę milę kwadratową, całość wyniosłaby ogromną sumę ośmiuset czternastu tysięcy dolarów, – było więc widocznem, że kredyt Wielkiej Brytanii nie pozwalał jej przekroczyć. – Dwieście setnych! – powtórzył raz jeszcze Andrew R. Gilmour. – Dwieście setnych! – wrzasnął Flint. – Raz… dwa!… – ciągnął dalej komornik. – Czy nikt nie da więcej?… Major Donellan, poruszony jakby stosem elektrycznym, powstał znowu, spojrzał na innych delegatów. Oni uważali go za ostatnią deskę ocalenia, ufali, że przeszkodzi zagarnięciu bieguna północnego z krzywdą mocarstw europejskich. Ale wysiłek ten był już ostatnim. Major otworzył usta, potem zamknął je, w końcu osunął się zgnębiony na ławę, uosabiając zgnębienie i upadek Anglii. – Przysądzono! – zawołał Andrew R. Gilmour, uderzając w stół końcem młotka z kości słoniowej. – Hip! hip! hip! Stany Zjednoczone! – zawyli wygrywający stronnicy zwycięzkiej Ameryki. W mgnieniu oka wieść o dokonanem kupnie rozeszła się po wszystkich cyrkułach Baltimore, potem zapomocą nici telegraficznych po powierzchni całego Związkowego Państwa, potem nicią podwodną wtargnęła na Stary Ląd. Tak tedy North Polar Practical Association stawała się właścicielką, zapomocą podstawionego w tym celu Williama S. Forstera, krajów północnych, zawartych we wnętrzu ośmdziesiątego czwartego równoleżnika. Nazajutrz William S. Forster złożył urzędową deklaracyę, że nabył rzeczone kraje z polecenia i na rzecz Impey’a Barbicane, w którego osobie wcielone było amerykańskie Stowarzyszenie pod nazwą: Barbicane and Co.